Marauder World
by almondcrescent
Summary: A collection of drabbles centring on the Marauders' world and its gorgeous leading men. R&R please!
1. Compliment

**A/N:** In 'Marauder World', I'll post some of the things popping up in my mind every now and then. These are going to be various drabbles, some of which probably suck, but I'd still love to know your opinion. Well, here we go! There might be some updates later, depending on my inspiration. Enjoy and don't forget to leave me a little review, will you? :)

**Disclaimer: **If it were mine, I wouldn't be posting this here; I'd be too busy happily writing another book based on the Marauders alone.

**A/N II:** Two days old and this story doesn't have a single review. Is it _that_ bad? Why is it that everyone gets masses of reviews but me? Yes, I am (slightly) upset.

* * *

**Compliment**

**Era:** Graduation/Prom

**Setting:** The Marauders' Dormitory

**Rating:** K+

* * *

He looked scrutinizingly into the mirror, checking his robes.

„Darling, what do you think?"

„What would you want me to tell you, love?"

„Do I look sexy?"

He smirked. "Well, do you really need me to answer that?"

"Yeah, sure. I don't wanna run around looking horrible, you know."

James walked out of the bathroom, a mere towel wrapped around his thin hips and his hair as untidy as usual. "Don't flatter yourself, Sirius; you know perfectly well you look gorgeous."

The sincere look on Padfoot's face broke, and he smiled genuinely. "Yeah well, but I'd like to hear it from my dear Moony."

"Okay okay, I surrender. You look dazzling, Sirius."

"Now I'm happy," said Sirius, a contented smile playing on his lips.

* * *

(virtual cookies for every review)


	2. Memories remain

**Memories remain**

**Era:** Order of the Phoenix

**Setting:** Sirius is scrutinizing Remus' bedroom

**Rating:** K+

* * *

He reached out and pulled open a drawer. His gaze fell upon a collection of neatly folded boxers. He smirked.

"Which of them do you wear most often?"

Remus raised an eyebrow. "Why are you interested in that?"

He returned the glance and looked unashamedly in those amber eyes.

"Because you know I always wonder about what you might wear beneath those trousers."

The former, younger Remus might have blushed, to say the very least, and would have made a hasty diversion away from a subject as touchy as this.

The Remus now standing in front of him just smirked amusedly.

The reaction was merely another drop into the already brimmed glass he had labelled "Remus Lupin Sexiness" in his head.

"Those are nice," he said and pointed at a pair of midnight blue silk boxers.

"Thanks," Remus replied, smirking. "If you need to know, they're one of my favourites."

Then he shook his head, remembering something. His expression was torn; sorrow and bitterness and amusement fighting to dominate his beautiful features.

"Imagine James' face if he heard us discussing my undies."

Sirius barked a laugh. It was those memories, the happy, albeit terribly painful memories that bound them together now, even more than ever before.

"It's strange, isn't it," Remus said, "that we can't stop thinking about him. I mean, at least we're the Marauders. We should be committing legends instead of pitying ourselves."

"That's probably what he'd have told us," Sirius said, picking up the thought. "And still I find myself unable to."

"I know," Remus said. The look in his amber eyes turned very gentle.

"Me too."

They sat next to each other in silence, reminiscing in the shadow of the imposing four-poster bed made of massive walnut wood in the middle of Grimmauld Place's gloomy master suite.


	3. Notepassing again

**Note-passing again**

**Era:** Sixth Year

**Setting:** Transfiguration Class

**Rating: **K

**Author's Note:** Nothing but nonsense in this one. I didn't feel diligent enough to think of a plot this time, sorry. If I'm lucky, someone might enjoy it though… Oh and the usual: James is underlined, **Sirius** is bold, _Remus_ is in italics, _**Peter**_ is bold in italics…

* * *

Omfg. Did you see that skirt Evans is wearing.

**James you are a stalker.**

I know. 

**??**

No – NO! Did I just write that? Aw, crap.

**Hahaha**

No, I didn't mean it like this of course. I'm just – admiring.

**Really Prongs, I don't see what you see in her. She's nothing special. Not even a perfect body, don'z you see?**

_Above, we can __see__ Padfoot demonstrating his very impressing and extensive vocabulary …_

Ah, Remus, you're just jealous because he mentioned a perfect _female_ body in your presence.

_Phh._

**You did NOT just say that. Don't you offend my Moony!**

Hehe.

…

**Remus, dear?**

_Yeah?_

**You all right?**

_No. I'm pouting. _

**Aww, you're SO sweet when you're pouting! And you're other things too of course … sexy, for example … **

(– launches forward and places a kiss on Remus' soft lips –)

_**Ew, in class!!**_

Shut it Peter, at least _someone_'s happy with their relationships.

**I totally agree.**

_Ditto._

Oh, Evans… it could be like that between us, you know? – Perhaps if she saw the perfect example you two are setting a little more often … I could … 

_Oh my … are we getting fully involved in his plans now?_

**Oh, just go ahead already and say you want to have sex with us, Jamesie.**

_Sirius!! ..._

What the HELL …?!

_**Eww… **_

**Haha, Just joking. … Well … if you really wanted to join us; you could do that, of course.**

_**Oh my god.**_

I feel like fainting.

**Yes, I tend to have that effect on people. Right, Moons?**

_Don't you DARE to call me that offensive name!_

**Sorry, darlin.**

_**Does anyone notice all we do today is argue senselessly?**_

_Yes … _

Well, it all comes to the same conclusion. Evans won't have me. I am doomed to loneliness.

_If you would just start to listen to even a few of my advises, perhaps … _

As interesting and enchanting Marauder life certainly is, would you perhaps be so kind as to stop writing notes in my class, gentlemen? Or shall I rather transform you all into notebooks?

Would have to be half notebooks and half quills. Actually I s'pose Padfoot would enjoy having Remus as a quill, all over him…

_Shut up, Antler Boy._

**Minnie!! Hey, nice you've joined us. Class must be really boring, no?**

_Ahh! … Sirius … sigh_

(– Next thing they knew, the piece of parchment they'd been writing on went up in flames.)

* * *

review?


	4. Conversation I

**A/N:** I'm back!! - Just a little conversation between the pups I wrote a long time ago. I discovered it again two days ago and thought maybe someone enjoys it.

* * *

**Conversation I**

**Era:** Sixth Year or something

**Setting:** somewhere in the common room

**Rating:** K

* * *

Remus poured himself another cup of coffee.

"Merlin, Moony, how can you even sleep with so much caffeine in your system?"

"Tea has caffeine as well, you know." Remus sent a pointed glance to the teacup next to his friend.

"Yeah, but not as much." Sirius, sprawled across the couch and smiling cheekily, replied instantly.

"Hm, I dunno, tea always makes me shakier than coffee. Maybe because I'm less used to it."

"Oh, I know why _that_ is. Tea reminds you of me, and it's obvious I am the one person who can make Remus Lupin lose some of his beloved self-control."

Remus smirked, displaying a wonderful mixture of mischievousness and amusement. "Maybe you're right."

Sirius smiled as well. "Aw, you're so adorable when you smile at me like this."

"And I sometimes wonder whether you mean all the things you say. Or is it just your infallible Black charms?"

"Of course I mean them! You deserve every compliment you get. Besides, I'm Sirius, right?"

Remus groaned but couldn't help laughing. "That pun gets _old_!"

"That pun is funny!"

"When are you ever going to grow up?"

"A few decades, maybe. Wizards _do_ get so extremely old. Did you know Dumbledore is more than a hundred years old? He sure doesn't look like it, good old chap."

"'Course I know. He is exactly one hundred and twenty- –"

"All right, you know everything." Sirius sighed theatrically. "You outshine even the bright mind of Sirius Black."

Remus chuckled. "So, no reason for you to grow up too fast?"

"Nope. Plus, I have you. You are the perfect balance to my adolescent inanity."

"Nice choice of words." Remus complimented him, and smirked a little more. It was lovely how they made each other so happy. And profound Remus always marvelled in the light-heartedness Sirius seemed to induce.

The other boy looked pleased at his friend's statement. "Comes from that plenty of reading you've been doing with me lately."

Remus nodded. "Hmm, I'd like to other things with you now…"

Sirius approached him with an excited glint in his silver orbs. "I very much approve of that thought, Messr Moony. Shall we set off for a lovely trip to one of those cosy broom-cupboards?"

* * *

_(insert usual begging for reviews here)_


	5. Conversation II

**A/N:** Another one I wrote a really long time ago. I thought it was sweet enough. What d'you think?

* * *

**Conversation II**

**Era:** Happy times in their seventh year

**Settin****g: **Gryffindor common room

**Rating:** K+/T

* * *

It was Sunday on a Hogsmeade weekend and they were perfectly alone. A very bouncy ball of energy came flying down the stairs and flung itself into Remus Lupin's lap.

"Moooooneeey?" he whined.

"Yes, Padfoot?" the latter answered patiently.

"Do you love me?" More whining.

"Yes." He kept his eyes to the book he was currently devouring.

"Say that again." Sirius smiled, pressing his mouth into the delicate curve of Remus' neck.

"Yes, I do love you."

"Really?" He smiled contentedly and sucked in deep breaths of Remus' sweet smelling skin.

"Yes." Remus sighed. This was very close to his personal idea of heaven. Sirius' lips doing oh-so-pleasant things to his neck, and a book on his lap.

"That's nice." The velvet voice whispered.

"Um-hum." he tried to resume his reading. The pressure of the book on his knees felt wonderfully comfortable and familiar, and he was looking forward to a nice hour of calm reading, in spite of the inescapable attraction that was always radiating from him whenever Sirius was near.

"Mooooony?"

"Yes, m'darlin'?" he said exasperatedly. The constant whining _was_ getting a tad irritating.

"Do you _still_ love me?" – Silver-grey puppy-dog eyes looking at him imploringly.

That was when patience left Remus Lupin. He slammed his book shut with a half-annoyed, half-passionate _thud _and turned his head so that his lips were very close to Sirius'. He could smell his sweet breath, feel it teasing his lips. "You _know_ I do."

"But Remus, this is important! I can't say enough how I love you. You love me, too, don't you?"

"Oh, shut up already." Then he crushed their lips together.

* * *

_(insert more begging plus a bribe for honeyduke's finest for every review)_


End file.
